


Worth a Shot

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Acxa is at a party thrown by the paladins when a bold human approaches her.





	Worth a Shot

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 1: **First Meeting (gone right or gone wrong)** or ~~“You’re an idiot, why do I love you?”~~.

“Pretty alien!”

Acxa froze as a human female stepped right into her space, peering at her closely. Behind her, the Red Paladin, Lance, was slapping a hand over his face. Acxa frowned at him, but he shook his head, shrugged his shoulders, and then wandered off.

The party the Paladins had thrown in their private lounge on the Atlas was dying down, and Acxa was ready to leave too, but this human seemed to be demanding attention. She wouldn’t be the first to express blatant curiosity over Acxa’s appearance, so Acxa would do what she always did, and stare right back. It seemed to unnerve most humans. But then, she recalled this one looking at her a few times as the party had gone on, so maybe she wasn’t so easily put off.

“Your eyes are so gorgeous,” the woman said, staring into her eyes and seeming unfazed as Acxa stared back.

“You are what they call drunk,” Acxa said slowly, taking in more of her appearance. Her cheeks were flushed, which Acxa had learned could mean many things with humans. A useless marker. She was a tad wobbly on her feet though, and that was more telling.

“Only tipsy, actually. Lance said you’re part-Galra,” the woman said.

Acxa stiffened. Her mixed blood allowed her to mostly avoid the lingering hostility more obviously part-Galra individuals were met with.

“Are those horns?” The woman reached out. Acxa considered stopping her, but then allowed the touch.

If this woman had ill intentions, she could easily render her harmless in moments.

“Wow, I guess you’re horny then,” the woman laughed, pulling back her hand and covering her mouth to muffle the sound. “Sorry, that was rude.”

Acxa raised an eyebrow and filed that word away. She’d ask Keith what it meant when she saw him next. There was obviously more to it than its regular meaning. Keith was by far the nicest when she had questions about humans and all their strange ways.

“Do you need assistance back to your quarters?” she asked instead, as the human kept staring at her, no longer giggling but still holding her mouth.

Her words earned a strange, muffled sound, and the woman’s face flushed darker. “I wish. You’re the most beautiful alien I’ve ever seen.”

Acxa considered her. That was...charming, in a way. “You are flirting with me,” she said, feeling more certain, remember now that arousal was one of the things flushed cheeks could mean in humans.

“I’m Veronica,” the woman said, stepping closer, reaching out. She brushed the pads of her fingers across Acxa’s cheek. “So soft, and such a lovely colour.”

Acxa allowed the touch. Veronica's fingertips were soft, and it was not unpleasant.

“Acxa,” she said.

Veronica echoed her name. Once, twice. A third time she said it in a way that made Acxa shiver, low and warm. She had not heard someone say her name that way in some time. She cast a considering gaze over Veronica again.

“I will rephrase,” she said, stepping close to make her purpose known. “Would you like me to accompany you to your quarters?”

Veronica made another low sound, her face now an entirely new, darker shade. Acxa raised a hand and brushed the back of her fingers over Veronica’s cheek.

“So warm,” she said softly. “Are you this warm everywhere?”

“Hot,” Veronica moaned. “You I mean. Me too though. So hot. But that’s just you I think. Wow, okay. Didn’t expect...you’re serious? Yes. My room. Yes. Let’s go.”

A warm hand slid into one of Acxa’s, and then she was being tugged across the room. She followed, fighting a smile for only a few moments before letting it free. She had a feeling this human would like her smile too.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying a new ship =D
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
